vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hishigami Mai
|-|Hishigami Mai= |-|Mai using the Yozakura Ver. 3= Summary Hishigami Mai is a protagonist of the Zashiki Warashi series. Like all other women of the Hishigami family, Mai is believed to bring disaster and destruction to those who meet her. Mai is a freelance specialist that usually takes contracts from Hyakki Yakou, the biggest paranormal organization in Japan and one of the most important groups in the world when it comes to the supernatural. Mai is also the older sister of Hishigami Enbi. As a Hishigami woman, Mai specializes in "playing the part"; the use of bluffs, misdirection and dirty tricks to destroy the truth. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, 9-C with gun Name: Hishigami Mai Origin: The Zashiki Warashi of Intellectual Village Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Hishigami Woman, Freelance Specialist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, can bypass the invulnerability of Youkai and other supernatural creatures with her physical attacks, expert bluffer, expert hand-to-hand fighter, skilled in the use of various firearms, explosives and killer needles; Magic, Summoning, resistance to mind abilities, curses and possession, Regeneration (Low, Mid-Low with her healing kit) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Easily kills Youkai and humans by piercing their bodies with her bare hands, can knock inwards a thick locked military door, able to deform a trailer's metal connector, has enough strength to damage her own body if she goes all out, should be stronger than other Hishigami Women), Street level with handgun Speed: Subsonic (Could chase after a sports car in a mountain road, can fight Illness Magic User, the Nameless Assassin was unable to realize when she had stabbed his neck with a needle) with Supersonic reactions (Casually dodges several consecutive gunshots, has stated that there's no way that a mere bullet will hit her and/or kill her) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Can fight the Illness Magic User, came out from a clash with Sid Clouds with only a dislocated arm) Stamina: High, able to continue moving and fighting after losing an arm Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with knife, dozens of meters with handgun Standard Equipment: Small silenced handgun, large knife, Deadly Dragon Princess' charm, special healing kit, small caliber hidden gun in her boot heel. Has used other weapons and tools depending on the situation, such as explosives, killer needles, a .50 cal heavy machine gun and a Yozakura Ver. 3 Intelligence: High, Mai is an expert freelance specialist who has survived in the world of specialists on her own without an organization backing her up. She's one of the most resourceful characters in the series and has brought down entire supernatural organizations on her own or with very little help. She's also an expert at faking her own death. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, can harm her own body if she goes all out, though this is limited if she is using the Yozakura Ver. 3 Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Remodeled Body:' Mai has thoroughly remodeled, developed and modified her own body in order to acquire the specs necessary to defeat Youkai with her own body. As a result, she displays superhuman strength, speed and durability, though she can hurt her own body if she goes all out. She can bypass Youkai and other supernatural beings' invulnerabilities to normal physical damage and kill them with her bare hands. Not only that, Mai carries a special kit disguised as makeup tools that allow her to repair her body to the point no trace of the injuries is left, such as perfectly reattaching her arm, sewing up her upper body together after being slashed multiple times or quickly healing broken legs. Also, as it was shown in the alternate future, Mai can retain her youth through the use of replacements for her body, as she explained when Shinobu questioned why she hadn't aged in ten years. **'Youkai Purification:' Mai's body has the ability to purify Youkai inside her body, or to eat Youkai flesh and safely digest it. This ability protected Mai against Kawabata Megumi's ability to send her Toubyou inside the enemy's body. *'Other Techniques:' Though her main way of fighting is using her own modified body and her weapons, Mai is still a skilled specialist. She can defend herself from curses, as seen when Saijou Ai's hundreds of Kosode-no-Te curses failed to affect her because Mai deflected them from her body into each other to cancel their effects. Mai claimed that in order to kill her Saijou would have to make the routes of the curses impossible to calculate or use an overwhelming amount of them like the Illness Magic User does. Similarly, Mai appears to have some degree of resistance towards mind manipulation and similar abilities, as in the alternate future Shinobu commented that the Succubus would not be as effective with Mai as she had been with other women and she managed to slightly resist Saiki Kazu's killing intent projection. **'Deadly Dragon Princess:' A Shikigami (an artificial Youkai) put together by Mai, Deadly Dragon Princess can be summoned through the wooden charm Mai carries with her. With time Mai can repair the Shikigami and the charm if they are damaged or destroyed by the enemy. **'Concealing Technique:' Mai can use a technique that erases her presence from the people she chooses, leaving them unable to see her or sense her in any other way, apparently until she attacks them. This technique is so effective that even Tselika, one of the strongest demons in the world and someone who can feel a soul's wavelength and desire, was unable to notice her. There are other occasions where Mai has been able to appear out of nowhere in front of or behind people, though it's not confirmed if it's the same technique. *'Yozakura:' A Yozakura Ver. 3 made by Hishigami Biochemical Industries, with some of Mai's custom modifications added in. The Yozakura uses similar tech to nursing suits woven with flexible tape meant to extend one’s back muscles. The Yozakura provides some strengthening to Mai's body to prevent her from destroying her own joints when she goes all out. The Yozakura used to have the crest of the Hishigami Family on the chest area, but Mai ripped it off. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Zashiki Warashi Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mercenaries Category:Antiheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Adults Category:Tier 9